Conventionally, wireless communication devices which perform wireless communication with other wireless communication devices in a communicable range using wireless communication have been known.
An objective of the present technology is to provide an information processing system, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium, an information processing method and an information processor in which an application that uses wireless communication can be executed without hesitation.
The above objective is attained by, for example, exemplary configurations described below.
A first exemplary configuration is an information processing system including a plurality of information processors having a wireless communication function. Each of the information processors comprises: an application execution unit which executes an application which allows participation of users of the plurality of information processors using wireless communication; a transmission unit which repeatedly transmits predetermined data used in the application to an unspecified apparatus during execution of the application; and a reception unit which receives the predetermined data transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from another information processor. The application execution unit executes the application using the predetermined data received by the reception unit.
The application execution unit may execute the application using the predetermined data received by the reception unit without establishing connection with the other information processor.
The transmission unit may transmit a beacon at predetermined intervals, thereby transmitting the predetermined data to the unspecified apparatus.
The plurality of information processors may include: a first information processor which starts the execution of the application first; and one or more second information processors which start the execution of the application upon receipt of the predetermined data transmitted to an unspecified apparatus from the first information processor.
The application may allow, in a mission started by a user of one of the plurality of information processors, participation of a user of another information processor in the middle of the mission.
The predetermined data may be data of a progress of the mission currently being executed. Each of the information processors may further include a result determination unit which determines an execution result of the mission based on at least on the data of the progress received from the other information processor by the reception unit.
Each of the information processors may further include a mission selection unit which selects a mission to be executed from a plurality of missions provided in advance. The transmission unit may transmit mission identification information indicating the mission currently being executed to the unspecified apparatus together with the predetermined data.
The reception unit may receive the predetermined data and the mission identification information transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from the other information processor. The mission selection unit may select, from the plurality of missions provided in advance, a mission corresponding to the mission identification information received by the reception unit as the mission to be executed. The application execution unit may execute the mission selected by the mission selection unit.
Each of the information processors may further include a success/failure determination unit which determines whether or not the mission has been successful based at least on the predetermined data received from the other information processor by the reception unit.
The predetermined data may be data of a personal score in the mission currently being executed. The success/failure determination unit may determine whether or not the mission has been successful based on respective personal scores of an own information processor and one or more other information processors.
The success/failure determination unit may determine whether or not the mission has been successful based on a total score obtained by summing the respective personal scores of the own information processor and one or more information processors.
A time limit may be set for the mission, and the transmission unit may transmit information indicating an end time of the mission currently being executed to the unspecified apparatus together with the predetermined data.
The application may be a game application which executes: a main game in which each user aims to achieve a main objective in a predetermined game world; and a mission game in which a single user or a plurality of users together aim to achieve an objective different from the main objective in the same game world as the main game.
The transmission unit may transmit mission identification information indicating a mission currently being executed to the unspecified apparatus together with the predetermined data. When the reception unit receives the mission identification information transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from the other information processor during execution of the main game, the application execution unit may start to execute a mission corresponding to the mission identification information in parallel with the main game without suspending the main game.
The application may be a game application.
A second exemplary configuration is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer of an information processor having a wireless communication function to function as: an application execution unit which executes an application which allows participation of users of a plurality of information processors using wireless communication; a transmission unit which repeatedly transmits predetermined data used in the application to an unspecified apparatus during execution of the application; and a reception unit which receives the predetermined data transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from another information processor. The application execution unit executes the application using the predetermined data received by the reception unit.
The information processing program may be stored in any computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a flexible disk, a hard disk, an optical disk, a magneto-optical disc, a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a magnetic tape, a semiconductor memory card, a ROM, a RAM, and the like).
A third exemplary configuration is an information processing method executed by an information processor having a wireless communication function, the information processing method comprising: executing an application which allows participation of users of a plurality of information processors using wireless communication; repeatedly transmitting predetermined data used in the application to an unspecified apparatus during execution of the application; and receiving the predetermined data transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from another information processor. The application is executed using the predetermined data having been received.
A fourth exemplary configuration is an information processor having a wireless communication function, the information processor comprising: an application execution unit which executes an application which allows participation of users of a plurality of information processors using wireless communication; a transmission unit which repeatedly transmits predetermined data used in the application to an unspecified apparatus during execution of the application; and a reception unit which receives the predetermined data transmitted to the unspecified apparatus from another information processor. The application execution unit executes the application using the predetermined data received by the reception unit.
According to the present technology, an application that uses wireless communication can be executed without hesitation.